The search for freedom
by DoomFilledBrownie
Summary: What happens when Akito dies, and he wasn't the holder of the curse? And throw in a couple of strange girls that happen to end up living with the Sohma family and a crazy adventure to try and break the curse. Who knows what will happen next? Read 4 pairs
1. Ch 1: What?

Authors' note: Okay, My sister and I wrote this story together. It is not just MY idea, my Sister (Rikka) gets most of the credit (it was her idea lol) but we both contubuted our share of ideas.

Disclaimer: We do not own Fruits Basket (though we wish we did lol) It belongs to Natsuki Takaya

Kyo: OMFG HELP US!

Rikka: -Shoves Kyo back into the closet and locks it- Um...sorry about that...I guess I forgot to lock it again -smiles evilly-

Yuki: please help us...

Emi: -shoves Yuki back underneath the desk- I told you to pick up my soda cans!

Yuki:-cries-

Emi and Rikka: OKAY ON WITH THE FANFICTION!!

Yuki and Kyo: God help us all...

Us: SHUT UP! -smacks them on the head-

PS: This is our first FF, be nice plz

--

The search for freedom

Ch1: What?

Shigure dropped the phone when he heard the news, making a clattering sound as it hit the floor. Hatori on the other end repeating, "Shigure...are you still there?" After a moment, the dog regained his composure and picked the phone back up off the floor,"Yes Hari...I'm still here..." He said slowly. "I'm just...shocked. I never thought it would happen so suddenly. I knew it would happen eventually but never ever this soon." "Yes well he was always a sick child. Anyways, you might want to tell the others, I'm sure they will want to know." Hatori replied calmly as ever. "Okay, see you tomorrow Hari." He said as he hung up the phone.

The others, already in there because they were alerted by the clatter of the phone, gave Shigure a puzzled look. "W...what happened?" Thoru ventured, slightly worried. Shigure looked over at them, "Akito died last night." he said slowly, gauging the others reactions.

"Oh, that's awful!" Thoru exclaimed. Kyo threw his hands in the air "YEEEEAAAAAHHH!!" Yuki heaved a sigh of relief, finally feeling at ease for once in his life. "So, I guess that means the curse is broken, right?" Yuki asked, curious. "I would suppose so." Shigure replied, back to his old light-hearted self again. Yuki, wanting to see if it was really gone, reached out and pulled Thoru into a hug.

POOF!!

Yuki sighed "I knew it was too good to be true..." he said as he sat on the floor in his rat form. Kyo started laughing "That's what you get you damn rat!" "Shut up you stupid cat." Yuki snapped back.

Shigure was now completely puzzled, and Thoru, completely lost as ever. "But, I thought he was the one who held the curse." Thoru said, confused. Shigure thought for a moment, "I...don't think that's the case here." he said to himself.

Yuki, Kyo and Thoru all three looked at him. "What?"

Meanwhile, somewhere on the outskirts of town...

Emi had the map glued to her nose as her older sister, Rikka, drove through the Tokyo streets. "Okay, turn le- Oh good lord! Where are we!?" Emi shouted as she realized where her sister was. "I'm TRYING to find Thoru's house, but with you shouting it doesn't really help you know." "B-but we are in the wrong part of town!!" Emi shouted, her arms flailing. "Um...where should I go from here?" Rikka asked sheepishly with a sweat drop. Emi sighed, "Turn right at the next street." she said in exasperation.

Emiko Honda was the short one, while her sister Rikka was a good foot and a half taller, not to mention two years older. 16 years old, with raven black hair and amber eyes, her glasses made her look smart and actually fit her face. Her short hair was pulled back into a small pony-tail at the back of her head, even then some hair was still a little too short to go back, including her bangs that covered her left eye. She tugged at her black zip up hoodie which was zipped down half way to where you could see her black tank top with a large white skull on the middle right 

side of the shirt, surrounded by lightning bolts and stars scattered across the shirt. Her jeans weren't skin tight, but not baggy. Her converse were low-cut, and loosely laced up, her fingerless gloves were black as well, and her sister wondered how she could stand those things.

Rikka Honda, of course, was a lot taller. She and her sister were both well built, but Emi was a lot smaller. Rikka loved her orange cut-off hoodie with no sleeves. She almost always wore it. Underneath it she wore a white cut off tank top, with jean shorts that cut off right above her knees. Her white flip-flops on her feet, she almost never wore sneakers or anything. Her hair was long and dark brown, her eyes, a deep hazel.

She drove whichever way Emi told her to go, because she knew she could trust her with the directions. After a while of driving silently, Emi spoke up. "It looks like we're here." She said as a signal for her older sister to stop. Rikka slowed to a stop as she looked at the house in front of them. It was a fairly good size, and it looked like traditional Japanese style. Emi hopped out of the car, walking up to the door, followed by her sister.

She knocked on the door nervously, not knowing what to expect.

Not too far away...

Kyo heard a knock on the door and stood up from the table, annoyed that he had to get up and go get it. He stalked over to the door and grabbed it, thrusting it open all the way "What do you w-!" he shouted, but stopped himself when he saw a scared looking small girl, and behind her, the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Perfect body and he could tell because he could see her stomach perfectly. Her long dark brown hair framed her face, going perfectly with her deep hazel eyes. He looked her over, completely stunned. The orange wasn't too bad either.

Yuki wondered what was taking 'Kyo so long at the door, so he decided to go see what was up. He walked over to the door and saw Kyo standing there like an idiot. He sighed and walked over, "What is going on?" Yuki asked, then spotting the girls. The taller one seemed to be staring at Kyo just as hard as he was staring at her. He then looked at the shorter one who looked up at him timidly. "Can I help you?" he asked kindly. "Yes, um, we are looking for our cousin, Thoru. Um...would she be here by chance?" she asked, obviously a bit scared. Yuki blinked, her cousins? "Um yes come with me." The small girl grabbed the taller one by the hand and pulled her into the house, snapping her out of her stare-down with Kyo. "Oh um, is this the 

right place?" the taller one whispered to the smaller one. "Yep." she replied, following Yuki through the house.

Thoru had just finished washing and putting away the dishes, satisfied by her work. She turned around when she saw Yuki walk into the kitchen "Miss Honda, I believe you have some visitors." he said stepping out of the way for the two girls to walk through the door. "Um, hi Thoru." They both said sheepishly. "Rikka, Emiko!?" she exclaimed obviously surprised to see them here. "What brings you here all the way from Kyoto!?" she asked. Kyo, who had just walked in was now standing beside Yuki. They both blinked in surprise, Kyoto was really far from Tokyo. "Umm...well...our mother kicked us out." Emi admitted ashamed. "And we have nowhere to go, we already tried everyone else, and we are at a loss." Rikka continued. Shigure walked in a moment later "Hmm? What's going on in here?" he asked, confused.

A few minutes later, everyone was seated at the table, and everything explained. "I see, so you have absolutely nowhere to go?" Shigure asked yet again. "Yes, that's right." Emi replied, looking down at her small gloved hands folded on her lap.

Rikka occasionally glanced over at her sister, but otherwise her gaze never left the floor. Shigure was in thought for a long moment, then after a bit he finally said "Okay." Emi and Rikka snapped their heads up "Um…Okay to what?" Rikka asked, confused now. "Okay to you two staying here!" He sang in his usual dorky way. Everyone stared at him in shock, especially the other three in on the 'secret'. "R-really?" Emi asked, extremely happy.

"But…there is one condition." Shigure said slowly, holding up one finger. Emi and Rika gave him a puzzled look, while Yuki, Kyo and Thoru watched Shigure, wondering what he had in store for them. Shigure became serious "Can you keep a secret?" he asked cryptically. Yuki and the others understood what he meant now, and held their breath, waiting for it to come. Emi and Rikka exchanged confused looks.

"What?"

--

Emi: END OF THE FIRST CHAPTER!! XDDD

Rikka: Yay! See, that was not so painful, was it?

Yuki: I guess not….

Kyo: YOU MADE ME SOUND LIKE AN IDIOT! THAT WAS PAINFUL YOU STUPID GIRLS!

Yuki: That is because you ARE, in fact, an idiot.

Emi: Ooookay both of you cool it before I make you go to the 'special' room again.

Yuki and Kyo: -both have horrified looks on their faces- No not again! Please!!

Rikka: You never did tell me what was in there.

Emi: -chuckles darkly- It's a secret…

Kyo: You don't want to know…

Emi: Oh by the way, I lost my pillow again, I need to use you as one Yuki

Yuki:...you lost it again on purpose didn't you?

Emi: Yep

Yuki: -sighs- fine…I guess I have no other choice…

Rikka: Okay then…don't forget to read an review guys!!

Emi: I hope you enjoyed it! :D


	2. Ch 2: No way!

Disclaimer: We do not in any way own fruits basket or any of its Characters.

Kyo: You guy's better not humiliate me again in this chapter; you guys made me look like a damn fool in the last one.

Emi: You know what? Just for that, I'm going to make you wear a Speedo and dance to "I'm a Barbie girl".

Kyo: You wouldn't dare!

Emi: -grins evilly- try me!

Rikka: -thinks- that would be a nice sight to see -winks at Kyo-

Yuki: Oh dear lord…

Rikka: In no way shape or form do we own fruits basket or its characters...

Yuki: Enjoy this next Chapter!

The girls listened intently as Shigure explained everything about the Zodiac curse and its "rules". When he finished the girls sat in silence for a moment before Emi jumped up from where she was sitting.

"I want to see!"

Before anyone could protest or stop her, she jumped on Yuki like a pouncing tiger and gave him a great big hug.

POOF

Emi's eyes widened and she sat holding a cute white rat in her hands. "Oh he's so adorable". Rikka stared in amazement as her sister sat holding the cute rat in the palm of her hand. "So why is that even though the head of the family died, you guys still transform into the zodiac animals?" Rikka gave a questioning look to Shigure, who in return gave a shrug.

"We are not completely sure about it either." Shigure said as he shifted into a different position on the floor.

Rikka then stood up and began to make her way to front door; she was reaching for knob when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see Thoru standing there.

"Please don't go yet, I thought we could sit and catch up on things"

She gave Rikka a look of concern before smiling her genuine smile.

Rikka just looked at her and everyone else in the room and turned back around to walk out,

"I just need to get a little bit of air, I'll be right back" She said before opening the front door.

"Wait!, sis ill go with you!" Emi got up to follow her out.

As they started walking along the path that led through the woods, Rikka started to think to herself about what to do about the situation and before she knew it, she had lost herself in her thoughts. Emi was thinking to herself to and she too lost herself in her own thoughts as well as she took in the nice forestry scenery around them. Before they even realized it, the sun started to set behind the horizon and it was getting dark. As the sun disappeared, the moon came out, along with stars that sparkled as if some scattered diamonds on a large black velvet cloth, and hung it high above their heads. The moon, somehow ominous now, cast a single moonlit shadow.

As they regained their heads, they felt a breeze start to blow.

"That breeze feels good, and it's so relaxing isn't it Rikka?" Emi asked her sister, who in return nodded her head and closed her eyes taking in the cool summer's night. Then they heard a kind of rustle in the bushes. They both stopped dead in their tracks.

"Hmm, probably just the wind" Rikka said aloud.

"H-H-Hopefully" Emi said, starting to get nervous.

They went to continue before they heard the same noise, again. This time though they heard something else with it, a tree branch snapping, as if being stepped on, Emi jumped almost out of her skin, and Rikka looked around cautiously. That is when they began to hear small laughter.

"You wish," a deep voice said rather coldly,

", it was just the wind" a slightly higher but just as cold voice finished off.

As if by magic, two teen boys appeared in front of the now frightened sisters. The girls stared at the boys that stood in front of them. They seemed to be twins. One was tall and muscular built he wore his hair down in front of his face as to appear mysterious. The other one was a foot shorter than his brother was. He was thinner than his brother was, but more athletically built…as if he was in track and a lot of other sports or something and wore his hair spiked up in all different places.

"OH MY GOD!!" Rikka began to scream. The two sisters turned around and began to run. Rikka was only able to run two feet before the muscular teen grabbed her by her body. She went to scream but a hand soon covered her mouth. The teen then chuckled to himself and said quietly, " I wouldn't do that if I were you." All she could do was pray her sister got away from the other teen.

She was running, she didn't know which direction she was going all she could think was, _I got to get away from him_, she was screaming, hoping that someone could hear her, anyone.

Rikka: Oh my...its seems we have been captured...

Emi: Dun dun DUUUUNNN...da da...

Kyo: Don't we-... -gets mouth covered by the two girls-

Emi: SHHHHHH!! DON'T SPOIL IT!!

Rikka: Save it!!

Yuki: -sighs- Please read and review, see you in the next chapter


	3. Ch 3: What happened!

Disclaimer: We do not in any way own fruits basket or anyone or thing in it, it belongs to Natsuki Takaya.

We would like to thank **Kuro-Kihaku** for being our first reviewer and well…reviewing!!

Shigure: HELLO EVERYONE!! How are you fine people doing today?

Emi: -Suddenly comes out and hits him the head with frying pan- Sorry about that, we thought he was still locked in the closet with his editor …

Rikka: UMM…Emi…I do believe you used the wrong frying pan to hit him….you have the iron one...

Emi: -Sweat drops, then looks at Shigure- Umm…he looks…rather…

Kyo: -Walks in shoving a rice ball into his mouth - Hey what is with the pervert dog? He looks like shit.

Yuki: -Mouth wide open in shock-UM….I...um….see…he…uhhh

Shigure: -Slightly becoming conscious and rubbing the back of his head- I-I am…O-O-Okay...I think...

Rikka: -hands Shigure a big band-aid and an ice pack-

Kyo: So…who are those two creepy people at the end of the last chapter?

Emi: OH!! I am so excited!! I CANT WAIT TO TELL-! -all of a sudden she hears a metallic clang and looks down to see a un-conscious Shigure with a frying-pan print on his face-…err….what happened?

Rikka: Well….you uh…kina got excited and flung your arm out and Shigure just happened to be in the way….

Emi: Oops,…I guess I got too excited…

Yuki: Okay….alright everybody, since we are currently undergoing minor difficulties, enjoy this next chapter!

-At Shigure's-

Tohru was walking into the living room with drinks and snacks in both hands, placing them on the table, when she heard someone sigh.

"Yuki, what's wrong?" She asked with the concerned look she gave to everything.

"Uh...oh…nothing Miss Honda, just thinking to myself" Yuki replied, helping her set the drinks and snacks on the table.

Shigure stood up to walk out of the room when they all heard a very faint sound.

"Did you guys hear that?" Kyo asked coming into the room with a towel around his neck, not hiding the fact that he had just got done with a small workout.

"Hmm…yes…but it was very faint I couldn't really tell what it was" Yuki said as he began to stand up, then they heard it again. A scream, more importantly, a cry for help. At this, both boys began to race out the door.

"BE CAREFUL!" Tohru screamed after them, slumping down to the floor. She whispered to herself "Please be safe".

-Back at the woods-

Emi was running as fast as she could, toward hopefully the house they had started from. She saw a dim light in the distance, obviously from the soft glow of house lights. She could feel him getting ever so closer behind her so she picked up the pace, running as hard and fast as she could. She sucked in as much air as she could and let out a cry for help. The boy behind her heard that as well and decided it would be wise to catch her as soon as possible, so he too started running faster. She could hear him closing in and knew she could not keep this up much longer. A few seconds later she saw two figures exit the house quickly and start running in her direction. She knew she was close to getting help now. She could now see Yuki and Kyo running her way and she started waving her arms frantically. They spotted her and started running faster and then they spotted the person behind her.

"_Who the hell is that?"_ Was the thought running through both of their minds.

The boy saw the other two boys and panicked, he jumped for the small girl and caught her up in his arms, pinning hers with his. He lifted her up and started running in the opposite direction. Emi started kicking and screaming, if he was going to take her she sure as hell was not going out without a fight. Kyo and Yuki gasped.

"HEY YOU BASTARD!! LET HER GO!!" Kyo shouted after him as they were in hot pursuit.

They ran for a while, the boys closing in ever so slightly. The boy holding Emi started to shout for his brother and quickly found him, as he was struggling to hold Rikka. It was then that Rikka bit the boys hand that was covering her mouth.

"OW, YOU LITTLE BITCH!!"

She screamed, "LET MY LITTLE SISTER GO YOU ASS HOLE!!" It was then she saw two shadow figures running towards them.

Emi was kicking and screaming at her kidnapper.

"Let….me….go….YUKI, HELP ME!!".

It was then that the two boys appeared from the entangled woods. Kyo was the first to try and throw a punch, but the larger twin pulled something out of his trench coat, a knife. Kyo stopped his fist in midair.

"Come any closer and your friend here will be seeing the light at the end of the tunnel," He said in a very dark cold voice. Everyone's eyes went wide at the new sight. All Emi could do was go stiff. _Oh my god, I think I recognize his voice, please do not let it be them…_

--

_DUN DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN_

Rikka: -sniff- I'm going to cry…-sniffle-

Emi: -starts bawling-

Yuki: -hands the girls each a tissue-

Emi: T-thank you -starts blowing her nose-

Rikka: Yeah, thank you -dabs at her eyes-

Kyo: So WHO are those boys!?

Emi: You all will find out next chapter.

Rikka: Yes, the NEXT chapter

Kyo: ARGH!! I AM SO TIRED OF WAITING…cant we just beat them up already??

Yuki: Baka Neko, we can't very well charge the boys when they have weapons..

Kyo: AH…-mouth wide open-

Yuki: That's what I thought..

Kyo: WHY YOU!!...

Rikka: This could go on for a while…well we hope you liked this chapter…read and review please!! See you in the next chapter

Emi and Rikka: -wave-BYEEEEE!!


	4. Ch 4: They did What?

Disclaimer: We do not under, any circumstance, own fruits basket or its characters.

Kyo: All right girls can we beat them up NOW!?

Rikka: Well we are very impatience aren't we Kyo-Kyo!

Kyo: I told you NOT to call me that!!

Emi: Alright, well let's see how strong these boys are.

Rikka: You mean the kidnapper?

Emki: No, -in a low voice- the two boys that are supposed to save our lives.

Rikka: OOOOOOOOOOOOOoHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

Yuki: Well ladies and gentlemen here we go with chapter 3. Enjoy!

Emi: I almost forgot, we would like to thank Kuro-Kihaku for another review, and don't worry Kuro, this chapter is almost full of butt-kicking action. -Karate chops trying to look like she can fight-

_Flashback_

_She screamed, "LET MY LITTLE SISTER GO YOU ASS HOLE!!" It was then she saw two shadow figures running towards them._

_Emi was kicking and screaming at her kidnapper._

"_Let….me….go….YUKI, HELP ME!"_

_It was then that the two boys appeared from the entangled woods. Kyo was the first to try and throw a punch, but the larger twin pulled something out of his trench coat, a knife. Kyo stopped his fist in midair._

"_Come any closer and your friend here will be seeing the light at the end of the tunnel," He said in a very dark cold voice. Everyone's eyes went wide at the new sight. All Emi could do was go stiff._ _**Oh my god, I think I recognize his voice, please do not let it be them…**_

End flashback

"Let me go!" Emi was struggling against her attacker, trying to find a weak spot. Her adrenaline had started pumping, seeing her sister in a life-threatening situation.

"Stupid Emiko" Said the boy holding her in his own cold voice

"Wait, how do you know….oh my god" Rikka said, the sudden realization that she knew these boys came to her. _Did they….follow us…just...just…too…oh god!"_ Rikka started to speak."Kyo, Yuki, get Emi out of here."

Yuki had already turned around and swept the stranger holding Emiko's legs out from under him, making him drop her. When Emi had jumped up, she started to punch her attacker in the face. (When Emi gets scared or very angry she gets violent lol)

"Take…that," Emi said between punches. She gave one final blow to his face and stomach, and he fell to the ground. She turned around to where her sister and the brother of the one she had just beaten, and went stiff all over again.

"What are you doing here, Raimaru?" Emiko asked with a hurt expression on her face.

"Humph, you really are naïve" Raimaru stated putting the knife closer to Rikka's neck.

"Wait, you guys know each other?" Kyo asked looking back and forth between everybody.

Rikka nodded before feeling a small amount of pain on her arm. She looked down and saw a small cut on her arm. She whimpered in pain, but that only made her attacker give her another small cut.

"Stop it!" she screamed trying to struggle free. He just held on to her more tightly, putting the knife back to her neck.

"You BASTERED!" Emi screamed ready to run forward and jump on the man who held her sister captive.

"Would someone care to explain what the HELL is going on?!" Kyo screamed getting frustrated. He doesn't like to admit it in public, but he hated when guys took advantage of girls, especially like this, he was ready to kick his ass.

"We turned him and his brother, Kaji, down for dates, in front of the whole school." Emi stated.

"You will never understand the humiliation we suffered. For weeks after you girl's turned us down and left, we were taunted." Kaji said, beginning to stand up. He was recovering. Not Good.

"So now that we have your sister Emi, we thought we could make you suffer," Raimaru said his voice cold and eerie.

"Wait you followed the girls here, just to seek revenge for being turned down for dates?" Yuki asked still ready to fight when it came to it. It was then they Kyo started laughing, "You…you guys...followed them to…-snicker-… get back for turning you down." He couldn't help it, he just laughed.

"You guys are going to regret ever doing what you attempting to do right now," Yuki stated before Kyo flung his leg up in the air and kicked Raimaru's knife out of his hand. He was shocked, before he knew if Rikka had gotten free and he felt and hard blow to his head. He fell to the ground to see Kyo and Yuki standing over him. Kyo started to beat the living shit out of him and Yuki turned around and knocked Kaji to ground with a sharp blow to his stomach.

Rikka fell to the ground holding her arm and her neck. The three rushed over to her, They saw two small cuts on her arm and a small imprint of where the knife had been, there was a very small cut, but it still hurt.

"OMG!! Rikka are you ok!" Emi asked, examining her, starting to freak out.

"I'm fine Emi, how about you?" She said faintly, trying to regain her composure. Kyo was bending down, trying to help stop the bleeding on her arm. He ripped off a piece of his shirt and tired it around her arm, making it tight as to stop the bleeding.

"Here that should help until we get home," Kyo stated. Standing up he held his hand out to help Rikka stand up. She began to stand but lost control and stumbled to the ground. Kyo caught her right before she hit, careful not to be too close as for him to transform.

"How about I carry you, so as you down hurt yourself." Kyo offered, which was very not often. She just nodded her head and picked her up carefully. They began walking back to the house, making sure nobody followed them.

When they got back to the house, Rikka had fallen asleep in Kyo's arms, and Emi was right next to Yuki, getting as close as she could.

"OH MY! What happened?" Tohru gasped as she saw the sleeping girl in Kyo's arms and the shaky girl next to Yuki.

"Stupid people, that's what happened" Kyo bluntly stated, beginning to go up the stairs taking the girl into his room. He laid her down and went back downstairs.

"Emi if you want you can go sleep with Rikka; I'm going to sleep down here." He stated very tiredly.

"Alright, well thank you boys for coming to rescue" Emi said quietly going up the stairs to join her sister.

When the girls went to bed, including Tohru who had finished cleaning and put herself to bed ,Shigure said staring at the boys with a smirk on his voice before he said," Rescuing damsels now are we?"

Kyo was too tired to respond and quickly fell asleep, Yuki headed up the stairs to his own room to get some sleep.

Emi: Well now, that was an awesome chapter!

Rikka: Sure was!

Yuki: Emi…where did you learn to punch like that?

Rikka: Oh, Emi has this problem where if she gets really scared or angry she gets violent.

Kyo: damn who knew the little runt could lay someone o-AHH!

Emi: -comes after Kyo with an iron frying pan-

Kyo: -runs screaming-

Yuki: -sweat drops and laughs nervously- well…please read and review…

Rikka: See you in the next chapter!


End file.
